Juche Party
| Seats2 Title = Regions controlled | Seats2 = | Website = www.juche.tk | politics = Politics of Tukarali | political parties = Political parties of Tukarali | elections = Elections of Tukarali | }} The Juche Party (Juchedang) is a Communist party in Tukarali and founder of the 'Juche' ideology. The party was founded in July 3446 by Pak Jong-Yul and a coalition of Tukarali farmers, labourers, intellectuals, professionals and nationalists. History The origins of the Juche Party lie in Pak Jong-Yul's Juche idea and his earlier political organisation, the Patriotic Front. Patriotic Front Pak Jong-Yul established the Patriotic Front, notorious for its ruthlessly nationalist ideals, in January 3440 in a bid to spark national rebirth. However, it was plagued by internal divisions and criticised for a lack of direction. In July 3446 Pak Jong-Yul expelled troublesome members of the Patriotic Front and following his Juche idea renamed it to 'Juche Party'. Juche Idea Pak Jong-Yul established his Juche idea in late June to early July 3446 while on holiday in Higawada, Sekowo. It is likely he got inspiration from two socialist parties present in Sekowo at the time, Gekokujo-to (Party of Patriotic Revolt), and Teikoku Shakai-to (Imperial Socialist Party). Pak Jong-Yul, however, claims that his Juche idea came to him in a series of dreams where he was spoken to by a Chollima (mythical winged horse) of which he was also able to mount (these mythical winged horses are claimed to be too swift and elegant to be mounted by any mortal person). Pak Min-Ho's 'Songun Policy' Pak Min-Ho later expanded and revised his father's Juche idea in his work On the Development of the Juche Idea. During this period he also developed the 'Songun Policy' (meaning 'military first'). The policy was originally ridiculed by his father but would become a major aspect of the Juche idea. The policy dictates that the state must allocate resources to the military first which would then enable the military to guarantee the three fundamental principles of Juche (political independence, economic self-sustenance, and self-reliance in defence). Ideology Officially, the party is guided by Pak Jong-Yul's Juche and Pak Min-Ho's Songun doctrines. However, many of their policies are Communist and Socialist in nature while others are fiercely Nationalist. Juche Juche consists of three main principles, outlined by Pak Jong-Yul: #Political independence (자주/chaju) #Economic self-sustenance (자립/charip) #Self-reliance in defence (자위/chawi) His son, Pak Min-Ho expanded on Pak Jong-Yul's Juche idea in his work, On the Development of the Juche Idea: #The people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defence. #Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction. #Methods of the revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country. #The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as communists and mobilizing them to constructive action. Economics Juche's main economic goal is to "build a rich and strong state that can guarantee the nation's freedom". Pak Jong-Yul proposed that freedom should be protected by relying entirely on domestic resources and becoming independent of international resources. The country would therefore have to isolate itself from the world. Pak Min-Ho added that a considerable proportion of the national income must go towards military spending,while also emphasising the importance of health, education, industry, science and technology. Pak Min-Ho also added the policy of rapid industralisation which he believed would make the goal of a single equal class more achievable. However, his father claimed that such a policy would destroy the balance of the economy. Social Class Pak Jong-Yul proposed that the people should be united as a 'unified social mass' where everyone would be treated as equals regardless of their occupation. This policy was revised by Pak Min-Ho who stated that society would consist of rural peasants, urban labourers, professionals and intellectuals where each would be as important as the others. However, Pak Min-Ho emphasised that professionals and intellectuals had a duty to teach their fellow countrymen which ultimately would result in a more educated population. Songun Songun (meaning 'military first') is a major part of the Juche doctrine contributed by Pak Min-Ho dictating that the state must allocate resources to the military first. This elevates the position of the military giving it an influential role in government allowing it to influence domestic policy as well as foreign policy General-Secretary Electoral history Category:Political parties in Tukarali Category:Tukarali